


Scream for Ice Cream

by ArielSakura



Series: Exasperated Harry One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream, Muggle Culture, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Draco's ignorance of the muggle world causes Harry to bang his head.





	Scream for Ice Cream

Harry and Hermione had finally convinced Draco and Ron to come out and try a muggle restaurant with them. They had so far enjoyed all their courses and were just pushing their last plate away. “See?” said Harry, “that wasn’t so bad was it?” He asked his snooty pureblood cousin.

“No, it wasn’t, it was actually quite delicious,” replied Draco with enthusiasm, “I can’t wait for dessert.” He then opened his mouth wide and let out a blood-curdling scream. Harry, Ron and Hermione all jumped out of their seats and started looking around frantically.

“What is it Draco?” Harry demanded anxiously, “what’s wrong?”

“Wrong?" Asked Draco puzzled, “what do you mean? I was just signalling I wanted ice-cream.”

They all looked at Draco in confusion, “what?” asked Hermione, if anyone else had asked it you would have said they’d asked stupidly, but this was Hermine we’re talking about.

“Ice-cream,” stated Draco, “you know, that song you were singing with Teddy the other day? I scream, you scream, we all scream for Ice-cream?”

Harry groaned and sinking into his chair he started banging his head on the table. Hermione tried to hold back a snigger as she too, sat down. “Oh,” responded Ron, “is that what you do? Right then,” and he too bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Harry bust out laughing at the mortified expression on Hermione’s face, “see?” he cried, “see what I have to put up with?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = love?


End file.
